wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 44
Ketlingowie zabawili około trzech tygodni. Po upływie tego czasu Basia próbowała powstać z łóżka, ale pokazało się, iż jeszcze nie może utrzymać się na nogach. Zdrowie wracało jej wcześniej od sił — i medyk rozkazał jej leżeć, póki całkiem czerstwość nie wróci. A tymczasem uczyniła się wiosna. Naprzód wstał od strony Dzikich Pól i Czarnego Morza duży a ciepły wiatr, porozrywał i poszarpał oponę chmur jakby zetlałą ze starości szatę, a potem począł owe chmury zganiać i rozganiać po niebie, równie jak pies owczarski zgania i rozgania stada owiec. Chmury, uciekając przed nim, zlewały często ziemię dżdżem obfitym o grubych jak jagody kroplach. Roztopione resztki śniegu i lodu utworzyły na równym stepie jeziora; z wiszarów poczęły spływać wstążeczki wody, w jarach na dnie wezbrały strumienie, a wszystko to leciało z szumem, gwarem i hałasem do Dniestru, tak właśnie, jak dzieci lecą radośnie do matki. W przerwach między chmurami przeświecało co chwila słońce, jasne i odmłodzone, a jakieś mokre, jak gdyby w tej powszechnej topieli wykąpane. Potem jasnozielone źdźbła trawy poczęły się wychylać z rozmiękłej ziemi; cienkie gałązki drzew i krzów nabrzmiały obfitym pąkowiem. Słońce dogrzewało coraz mocniej; na niebie pojawiły się stada ptactwa; więc klucze żurawi, dzikich gęsi, bocianów, za czym wiatr począł przywiewać chmury jaskółek; zarzechotały żaby wielkim chórem w ugrzanej wodzie; rozśpiewa— ło się aż do zapamiętania drobne, szare ptastwo — i przez bory, przez lasy, przez stepy i jary poszedł jeden wielki rozgłos, jakoby całe przyrodzenie krzyczało w radości i uniesieniu: — Wiosna ! u-ha ! wiosna ! Lecz dla tych nieszczęsnych krain wiosna przynosiła żałobę, nie radość— i śmierć, nie życie. W kilka dni po wyjeździe Ketlingów mały rycerz odebrał następującą wiadomość od pana Myśliszewskiego: "Na błoniu kuczunkauryjskim coraz większy wojska congressus Sułtan posłał znaczne sumy do Krymu. Chan w pięćdziesiąt tysięcy ordy idzie w pomoc Doroszeńce. Nawała, jak tylko wody obeschną, ruszy szlakiem Czarnym i Kuczmeńskim: Niech Bóg zmiłuje się nad Rzecząpospolitą!" Wołodyjowski posłał natychmiast pachołka swego Piętkę z tą wiadomością do hetmana. Sam jednak nie spieszył się z Chreptiowa. Naprzód, jako żołnierz, nie mógł owej stanicy bez rozkazu hetmańskiego opuszczać, po wtóre, zbyt wiele lat spędził na "procederze" z Tatary, aby nie miał wiedzieć, że czambuły tak prędko nie ruszą. Jeszczeż wody nie opadły, jeszcze trawy nie wyrosły dostatecznie, jeszcze i Kozacy na zimownikach stali. Turków spodziewał się mały rycerz chyba dopiero latem, bo chociaż zbierali się już pod Adrianopolem, ale tak olbrzymi tabor, takie tłumy wojsk, sług obozowych, ciężarów, koni, wielbłądów i bawołów mogły się posuwać bardzo wolno. Komunika tatarskiego należało wyglądać wcześniej, bo w końcu kwietnia lub na początku maja. Wprawdzie przed głównym sieheniem, liczącym dziesiątki tysięcy wojowników, spadały zawsze na kraj luźne czambuliki i mniej, więcej liczne watahy, jak pojedyncze krople dżdżu spadają przed walną ulewą. Ale tych nie bał się mały ryceŕz, nawet wyborowy komunik tatarski nie był w stanie dotrzymać w otwartym polu jeździe Rzeczypospolitej, a cóż dopiero takie kupy, które na samą wieść o zbliżaniu się wojsk rozpraszały się jak kurzawa przed wichrem. W każdym razie było czasu dość, a gdyby go nawet nieco zbrakło, nie byłby pan Wołodyjowski bardzo od tego, aby otrzeć się o jakowe czambuły w sposób równie dla nich dotkliwy, jak pamiętny. Był to żołnierz z krwi i kości, żołnierz z zawodu, więc bliskość wojny budziła w nim głód na krew nieprzyjacielską, a jednocześnie wracała mu spokój. Pan Zagłoba, jakkolwiek z wielkimi niebezpieczeństwy przez długie życie niezmiernie już otrzaskany, mniej jednak był spokojny. W nagłych razach umiał on znaleźć odwagę; wyrobił ją wreszcie w sobie przez długą, choć często mimowolną praktykę; znacznych w życiu przewag dokonał, zawsze jednak pierwsza wieść o wojennej grozie czyniła na nim wielkie wrażenie. Lecz gdy mały rycerz wyłożył mu swój sposób widzenia, nabrał i on lepszej otuchy, a nawet począł wyzywać cały Wschód i odgrażać się na niego. — Gdy chrześcijańskie nacje ze sobą wojują — mówił — i Pan Jezus smutny, i wszyscy święci się w głowę skrobią, bo tak zwykle bywa, że gdy frasobliwy pan, frasobliwa i czeladź; ale kto Turka bije, nie może milszej rzeczy niebu uczynić. Słyszałem to od pewnej duchownej persony, że święci to po prostu mdłości na widok onych psubratów dostają, przez co niebieskie jadło i napitki nie idą im na pożytek i nawet wiekuista szczęśliwość się psowa. — Pewnie tak musi być — odrzekł mały rycerz. — Tylko że potęga turecka niezmierna, a nasze wojsko w przygarść można by zmieścić. — Przecie całej Rzeczypospolitej nie zwojują. Mało to miał potęgi Carolus Gustavus: pod te czasy były wojny i z Septentrionami, i z Kozaki, i z Rakoczym, i z elektorem, a dziś gdzie oni? Jeszcześmy do ich domowych pieleszy ogień a miecz ponieśli... — Prawda jest. Personaliter nie bałbym ja się tej wojny, zwłaszcza że, jako mówiłem, muszę czegoś znacznego dokazać, aby się Panu Jezusowi i Najświętszej Pannie za miłosierdzie nad Baśką wypłacić. Daj Bóg jeno sposobność!... Ale o te ziemie mi chodzi, które wraz z Kamieńcem snadnie w ręce pogańskie przejść, choćby na czas, mogą. Wyimaginuj sobie waćpan, co to będzie za pohańbienie kościołów Pańskich i ucisk ludu chrześcijańskiego! — Jeno mi o kozactwie nie gadaj! Szelmy! To przeciw matce ręce podnosili, niechże ich spotka to, czego sami chcieli. Najważniejsza rzecz, żeby Kamieniec się oparł! Co myślisz, Michale, oprze się? — Myślę, że pan generał podolski nie opatrzył go należycie, a mieszczanie, ubezpieczeni położeniem, nie uczynili też tego, co powinni. Ketling mówił, że przyszły tam regimenty księdza biskupa Trzebickiego, bardzo moderowne. Dla Boga! oparliśmy się pod Zbarażem tylko za lichym wałem równie wielkiej przemocy, powinniśmy się oprzeć i teraz, boć to orłowe gniazdo ten Kamieniec... — Ha! orłowe gniazdo, ale nie wiadomo, czy się orzeł w nim znajdzie, jako był Wiśniowiecki, czy jeno wrona? Znaszli pana generała podolskiego? — Możny pan i dobry żołnierz, ale trocha niedbały. — Wiem, znam. Nierazem mu to wyrzucał. Panowie Potoccy chcieli swego czasu, żebym z nim za granicę dla jego edukacji jechał, żeby to pięknych manier przy mnie nabrał. Ale ja powiedziałem : "Nie pojadę właśnie dla jego niedbałości, bo on u żadnego buta dwóch uszu nie ma i w moich by się po dworach prezentował, a safian drogi." Potem przy Marii Ludowice po francusku chodził, ale ciągle go pończochy opadały i gołymi łydkami świecił. Nie dorośnie on i do pasa Wiśniowieckiemu! — Łyczkowie kamienieccy także wielce się oblężenia boją, bo w czasie oblężenia handel stoi. Woleliby oni i do Turków należeć, byle sklepów nie zamykać. — Szelmy! — rzekł Zagłoba. I obaj z małym rycerzem zakłopotali się srodze przyszłym losem Kamieńca; chodziło im prywatnie i o Basię, która w razie poddania twierdzy musiałaby los wszystkich mieszkańców podzielić. Lecz po chwili pan Zagłoba uderzył się w czoło. — Dla Boga! — rzekł — czego my się frasujem? A po co nam do tego parszywego Kamieńca chodzić i w nim się zamykać? Nie lepiej ci to przy hetmanie zostać i w polu przeciw nieprzyjacielowi czynić? A w takim razie Baśka przecie się do chorągwi nie zaciągnie i musi gdzieś odjechać, ale nie do Kamieńca, jeno gdzie daleko, chociażby do Skrzetuskich. Michale! Bóg patrzy w moje serce i widzi, jaką mam przeciw poganom żądzę, ale już dla ciebie i dla Baśki to uczynię, że ją odwiozę. — Dziękuję waćpanu — odrzekł mały rycerz. — Jużci, żebym ja nie miał być w Kamieńcu, nie napierałaby się tam i Baśka, ale co zrobić, jak rozkaz od hetmana przyjdzie? — Co zrobić, jak rozkaż przyjdzie?... Bodaj kaduk porwał wszystkie rozkazy!... Co zrobić... Czekaj! poczynam myśleć bystrze. Oto trzebá rozkaz uprzedzić! — Jakże to ? — Napisz zaraz do pana Sobieskiego, niby o nowinach mu donosząc, a w końcu powiedz, że coram bliskiej wojny chciałbyś z miłości, jaką dla niego masz, przy jego osobie zostawać i w polu czynić. Na rany boskie! To jest arcyprzednia myśl! Bo naprzód i to jest niepodobne, żeby takiego zagończyka, jak ty jesteś, za murem zamykano, zamiast go w polu zażywać, a po wtóre, za list takowy hetman jeszcze bardziej cię pokocha i zechce przy sobie mieć. Będzie on także potrzebował wiernych żołnierzy... Słuchaj tylko : jeśli się Kamieniec obroni, to sława na pana generała podolskiego spadnie, a czego w polu dokażesz, to na chwałę hetmańską pójdzie. Nie bój się! hetman cię generałowi nie odda!... Prędzej by każdego innego oddał, ale ciebie ni mnie nie odda!... Pisz list! Przypomnij się mu! Ha! wart mój dowcip jeszcze czegoś lepszego, niż żeby go kury na śmieciach dziobały! Michale, napijmy się przy tej okazji — albo co! Pisz list! Wołodyjowski uradował się istotnie bardzo; uściskał pana Zagłobę i pomyślawszy chwilę rzekł: — I ani Pana Boga, ani ojczyzny, ani hetmana przy tym nie oszukam, bo pewnie że w polu siła będę mógł dokazać. Dziękuję waści z serca! Tak i ja myślę, że hetman zechce mnie mieć pod ręką, zwłaszcza po liście: Ale żeby i Kamieńca nie zaniechać, wiesz waćpan, co uczynię? Oto przygarść piechoty swoim sumptem wymoderuję i Kamieńcowi poślę. Zaraz do hetmana i o tym napiszę. — Jeszcze lepiej! Ale. Michał, skądże ludzi weźmiesz? — Mam w piwnicach ze czterdzieści zbójów i lewensów, tych wezmę. Baśka (że to, ile razy kazałem kogo powiesić, zawsze mnie molestowała, bym go darował zdrowiem) nieraz mi już radziła, żebym ze zbójów żołnierzy uczynił. Nie chciałem, bo trzeba było przykładu. Ale teraz wojna na karku i wszystko można. Chłopy to okrutne, którzy już proch wąchali. Rozgłoszę przy tym, że kto dobrowolnie do regimentu z jarów albo z odojów się stawi, temu będą dawne zbójeckie uczynki darowane. Zbierze się ze sto ludzi. Baśka też będzie kontenta. Wielki ciężar waćpan zdjąłeś mi z serca!... I tego samego dnia mały rycerz wyprawił nowego posłańca do hetmana, zbójom zaś ogłosił łaskę i darowanie życia, jeśli do piechoty się zaciągną. Ci przystali radośnie i obiecali innych pociągnąć. Basia uradowała się niezmiernie. Sprowadzono krawców z Uszycy, z Kamieńca, i skąd było można, dla szycia barwy. Dawni zbóje musztrowali się co dzień na chreptiowskim majdanie, pan Wołodyjowski zaś radował się w sercu na myśl, że sam w polu przeciw nieprzyjacielowi będzie czynił, żony na niebezpieczeństwa oblężenia nie narazi, a przecie Kamieńcowi i ojczyźnie znaczną przysługę odda. I owe roboty trwały już przez kilka tygodni, gdy pewnego wieczora wrócił posłaniec z listem od pana hetmana Sobieskiego. Hetman pisał, co następuje: "Mój kochany i wielce mi miły Wołodyjowski! Że mi tak pilno wszystkie nowiny przysyłasz, za to i jać wdzięczności dochowam, i ojczyzna wdzięczna ci być powinna. Wojna pewna. Mam i skądinąd wieści, że na Kuczunkaurach stoi już potęga okrutna; z ordą będzie na trzysta tysięcy. Ordy ruszą lada chwila. O nic tak sułtanowi nie chodzi jako o Kamieniec. Zdrajcy Lipkowie wszystkie drogi Turkom pokażą i o Kamieńcu ich nauczą. Mam nadzieję, że owego żmiję Tuhaj-bejowicza Bóg wyda w twoje ręce albo Nowowiejskiego, nad którego krzywdą szczerze boleję. Quod attinet tego, abyś ty przy mnie był. Bóg widzi, jakobym rad, ale nie może to być. Pan jenerał podolski różną mi wprawdzie po elekcji życzliwość okazvwał, ja zaś najlepszego żołnierza chcę mu posłać, bo mi o ową opokę kamieniecką jako o źrenicę oka chodzi. Będzie tam siła ludzi, którzy raz albo dwa razy w życiu wojny zaznali, ale tak, jakoby ktoś osobliwszą potrawę niegdy jadł, którą potem całe życie wspomina; człowieka zaś, który by jej jako chleba powszedniego zażywał i doświadczoną radą mógł posłużyć — zbraknie albo jeśli tacy będą, to bez należytej powagi. Przeto ja ciebie tam posyłam, bo Ketling dobry żołnierz, ale mniej znany, na ciebie zaś tamtejsze obywatelstwo będzie miało oczy obrócone i tak myślę, że chociaż komenda ostanie przy kim innym, jednako co powiesz, tego chętnie posłuchają. Niebezpieczna to może być ta służba w Kamieńcu, wszelako my już do tego przywykli, że na owym deszczu mokniem, przed którym się inni chowają. Nam dość nagrody w sławie i wdzięcznej pamięci, ale główna rzecz ojczyzna, do której ratowania ekscytować cię nie potrzebuję." List ten, czytany w gronie oficerów, wielkie uczynił wrażenie, bo wszyscy oni woleliby służyć w polu niźli w twierdzy. Wołodyjowski schylił głowę. — Co myślisz, Michale? — spytał Zagłoba. Ów zaś podniósł twarz, już uspokojoną, i odrzekł równie spokojnym głosem, jakby żadnego zawodu w nadziejach nie doznał: — Pójdziem do Kamieńca... Co mam myśleć? I mogło się zdawać, że nic innego nigdy nie postało mu w głowie. Po chwili jednk ruszył wąsikami i rzekł: — Hej! towarzysze mili, pójdziem do Kamieńca, ale go nie damy, chyba że sami polegniem! — Chyba że polegniem! — powtórzyli oficerowie. — Raz człeku śmierć. Pan Zagłoba milczał czas jakiś, wodząc oczyma po obecnych i widząc, że wszyscy czekają na to, co chce powiedzieć, nagle odsapnął i rzekł: — Idę z wami. Niech diabeł porwie! Kategoria:Pan Wołodyjowski